


1. "I like the way your hand fits with mine."

by redhoodiehearts (Heroichemmo)



Series: boyf riends prompt fics [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, jeremy is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroichemmo/pseuds/redhoodiehearts
Summary: Jeremy Heere is so very in love with his boyfriend.Or, I found a prompt list that screamed boyf riends and this was the first one.





	1. "I like the way your hand fits with mine."

It wasn’t anything new, not really. They’d always go out for slushies during lunch once junior year started and they were allowed off campus for lunch, and there was no reason this time was any different from the last six months they’d been doing so.

But then… Why did Jeremy  _feel_  like it was different?

Sure, now they were  _dating_  and suddenly there was a  _romantic undertone_  to almost everything they did, but it wasn’t like anything changed drastically. They still played video games at his house and got stoned in Michael’s basement, the only real change was the flirtatious remarks replacing the teasing ones and now there were lingering looks and maybe the occasional kiss. But really, it was the same as before that all changed.

Maybe it was just that it hit him very recently how lucky he was to have Michael; to have someone that knew everything about him and wasn’t afraid to call him on his shit, who knew when he was having a problem and was there in minutes to help him through it. After everything that had happened the year before and the horrible way he treated his best friend-turned-boyfriend, he was grateful for whatever force above that kept Michael by his side because honestly, Jeremy wouldn’t be the same person now if not for the Filipino boy. He’d do anything for him without question, and he knew he’d do the same if asked.

And maybe that was what scared him the most: the fact that they were so… good together. They made each other better, pulled the other from the ledge when things got crazy. Michael was the only person Jeremy felt like turning to when his mother left, the one that got him out of the whole squip situation. He was, hands down, the best person in the world if you asked Jeremy. One wrong move, one misinterpreted situation and they could be dust; Michael would be gone and Jeremy would be left alone with a gaping hole where the love of his life should have been. The fact that he could screw everything up so easily terrified the shit out of him – Michael could pull the ‘there’s nothing you could do that could make me leave’ line as much as he wanted, but what if? What if his squip came back and he said something he didn’t mean, like the last time? What if he got too messed up at the next cast party and did something he regretted? There were so many things he could do that would ruin everything, that would take his every source of happiness. No wonder he was so terrified.

But today in particular, there was no reason for his heart to be beating extra hard or for him to be stuttering over his words around Michael. They were already dating, for heaven’s sake, he shouldn’t be this nervous. Hell, even Christine noticed how he was ‘extra heart eyes’ today (an exact quote). And either Michael didn’t notice, or was just not mentioning it to him. Either way Jeremy didn’t know why but today in particular he was exceptionally in love with his boyfriend, even if he was a little too shy to say it out loud in public; maybe he’d say something later when they were in Michael’s car on the way home or something.

Right now, though, he was perfectly content listening to Michael ramble on about the shit he and Rich got into yesterday while Jeremy had been in play rehearsal – something about getting stuck in a tree and shouting at passing cars? Their hands were tangled together as they walked, Michael’s thumb running over his knuckles while his other swung about animatedly. The walk wasn’t too far, but it was a nice little ‘them-time’ in the middle of the day, something just for the two of them to be able to take a second and breathe; apparently, something Jeremy needed desperately today. He took a deep breath, leaning into Michael just slightly and pulling a light laugh from him.

“You good, Jere?” He met Michael’s eyes, his grin growing exponentially in an instant.

“Mm, absolutely perfect.” He hummed as he responded and he knew, he  _fucking knew_  Michael was about to comment on the cheesiness of his boyfriend.

He snorted. “Fucking sap.” 

See? ...God, he loved him. “But I’m  _your_  sap.” 

“Damn right.” Michael laughed again, squeezing his hand as they finally reached the Seven Eleven. Jeremy made a point of holding the door for his boyfriend, letting Michael lead them as they walked through the small store and straight for the slushies. Reluctantly, he released his hand so they could get their drinks, Michael picking right back up in the story he had been sharing while they poured.

“So yeah, Rich was stuck in the tree for a good, like, twenty minutes while I tried to get him down; lemme tell you, that boy is harder to work with than a cat.” He laughed again, shaking his head at the memory. It was Jeremy’s turn to snort now, stabbing his straw into the ice mixture and taking a sip before turning back to the other.

“Well he’s never been too far off the ground to begin with.” He joked, reconnecting their hands as they walked to the cashier to pay. Once back outside and on their way back, Jeremy thought maybe the rest of the walk was going to be in silence since they’d been chatting for a while; instead, Michael spoke again.

“Hey, Jeremy?” He sounded a little hesitant, glancing at him for a moment.

“Yeah?”

“You seem… extra happy today, more so than usual. Not that I’m complaining, but… Did something happen that I missed?”

Jeremy had been wondering the same thing all morning, so he shrugged as his face flushed just enough for Michael to notice. “Not really. I’m just… really happy, I guess.” He shrugged. “I just really like having you around; you make me happy.” 

Michael’s own face had started to blush at this point, and he chuckled again. “Careful, Heere, you’ll give a guy the wrong impression.”

“Oh yeah?” He teased. “And what’s that, that I like seeing my boyfriend happy? That I like the way your hand fits in mine?” Jeremy gave his hand a squeeze to accent his words. “Maybe I  _wanna_  give you the wrong impression, Mell.”

“Oh my god, stop it, you nerd.” He laughed, hiding his face behind his drink.

“Fucking make me.”

Michael eyed him just as they were reaching the doors to the school, a light smirk on his lips before he leaned over and pressed them to Jeremy’s. It was short, just long enough to get the message across and enough to turn him into a tomato. “Careful what you wish for.”

“I’d wish for that any day.” Jeremy responded in a soft voice, pressing his forehead to Michael’s. They stayed like that for a few moments, just taking the other in, before Michael buried his face in Jeremy’s neck and pulled him into a hug.

“God, that was damn cheesy.” He heard the other mumble as he laughed again, wrapping his arms around him.

“Too much?” Jeremy was still red in the face, and feeling Michael’s breath on his neck definitely wasn’t helping. “I’m sorry, I just realized this morning how lucky I am to have you and the fact that you’re always there for me no matter what and I… I just really love you.”

“God, get a room, you losers!” Before Michael could even respond, Chloe had shouted at the pair in the doorway, patting Jeremy’s shoulder as she and Brooke passed by. They all laughed, Michael releasing his boyfriend in favor of holding his hand and walking so they could get to class on time after an additional minute.

“For the record, I really love you too, Jere.” He mumbled, just loud enough for Jeremy to hear over the hustle of the halls. He let out a breathy laugh.

“You better.” He responded, letting go of his hand and moving it to the strap of his backpack as they came to a stop between two halls. “Movie night at my place tonight? Dad said he wanted to see one that just came out to rent.”

“Sounds like a plan. Have fun in chemistry.” Michael laughed again as Jeremy groaned, turning to walk away. 

Jeremy started to walk in his own direction when he felt his arm be grabbed and a pair of familiar lips pressed to his cheek. “See you later, lover boy!” He heard Michael’s voice ringing out as he ran off, along with another laugh at the new nickname. It fit perfect, Jeremy mused as he walked off to class with a large grin and a red face.

He was definitely in love at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at redhoodiehearts if you wanna scream about the boyf riends with me.


End file.
